Mike's Grand Johto Journey
by Ramgigon
Summary: Mike Elech, a completely average ten-year-old boy, wakes up one day - and finds himself inside his Silver Version, which is adhering to its programming quite tightly. Follow his journey through the game's strict programming! Rated K-plus, rating may rise.
1. Enter OAK, the POKEMON PROF

**Always wanted to write a parody. Here it is. A playthrough of my Silver Version, with a ten-year-old narrating the sequence in first person. Yes, it's one of those "OC is sucked into the Pokemon world!" things - but it's Parody. I didn't write the main character's backstory because it has nothing to do with the plot, except that he's a Pokemon fan. Anyway, I'm going to stop consuming the entire document with an author's note, so read on.**

**No, of course I don't own Pokemon. If I did, it would be so much worse.  
**

* * *

I was underwater, staring at Shellders. I started to float upwards, and I saw a group of four Magikarps. I then breached the surface, and I saw a biting Lapras sailing by. I started to float along after it. It sailed away, and I moved to my left quickly - and everything flashed white. I was now on solid land, with no water in sight. I thought nothing of it, and looked at the nearby Jigglypuff, singing its lullaby. A Pikachu entered my sight, and glared at the Jigglypuff, before attacking it and shoving it out of my sight. I somehow moved downwars into the ground, and everything cleared again. This time, however, a Chikorita appeared, flying nearly out of sight to my right. It vanished, and a completely black Charizard came up. A Cyndaquil appeared, flying to the left. It vanished, the Charizard raised. A Totodile appeared (flying to the right), and the Charizard raised, and then colorized, before shooting fire in my direction. I didn't move, only stared at it. 

And then I sat bolt upright. _A dream..._ I thought to myself, sadly. _I love Pokemon..._ I thought dreamily to myself. I was an average ten-year-old boy who lived in Idaho with a completely average family named Mike Elech, and a great fan of Pokemon. I yawned, and looked around the room. Everything was pitch black. Suddenly, a voice from nowhere,

"...

..."

While wondering how I heard a giant ellipse, an actual voice spoke up.

"Zzz... Hm? Wha...?

You woke me up!"

I looked around the room, and, seeing nobody, I cautiously replied,

"Yeah, I just woke up too. Who are you? Where are you?" The voice continued unabated.

"Will you check the clock for me?

What time is it?"

I looked around in the complete blackness that was this room. Obviously, I didn't see a clock.

"Um... I don't know. Nine?" I guessed wildly, using my normal wake-up time. The Voice responded,

"What?

MORN 9 o'clock?"

I jumped a bit when he said "MORN", but slowly answered,

"I'm not sure. I guess..." No response. "Yes." I answered simply.

"How many minutes?"

I sat for a second after hearing that question.

"How many minutes? What?" I giggled. No answer. "Umm, 20." I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoa! 20 min.?"

I stared at the blackness where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"...Yes. I just said that." I carefully responded. The Voice grumbled,

"MORN 9:20!

I overslept!"

Everything turned white. Joyful music played, and I jumped, issuing a small cry. An old man stood in front of me. I stammered, before The Voice, which seemed to belong to this old man, continued.

"Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

My mouth hung open for a second, and I said,

"W-waiting for what? Where am I!?" Old Man ignored me.

"Welcome to the world of POKEMON!"

I didn't respond to that._The world of Pokemon...?_

"My name is OAK."

I just stared.

"People call me the POKEMON PROF."

"Sooo... You're Professor Oak, and I'm in Pokemon, is what you're saying." I slowly asked. OAK, the POKEMON PROF., vanished, and a Marill appeared. I looked around nervously.

"Oak? Where'd you go!?" I asked. I was answered with,

"This world is in-

habited by crea-

tures that we call

POKEMON."

and Marill squeaked.

"Well, if it's the POKEMON world, then it would most likely be inhabited by Pokemon, don't you think? That's pretty obvious." I pointed out. The Voice, back to its disembodied state, continued.

"People and POKEMON

live together by

supporting each

other.

Some people play

with POKEMON, some

battle with them."

Marill vanished, and OAK reappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief - I generally don't like mysterious voices telling me things I already know. OAK added,

"But we don't know

everything about

POKEMON yet.

There are still

many mysteries to

solve.

That's why I study POKEMON every day."

I sighed. "POKEMON PROF., you're bothering me. I know all this." I pleaded, and Oak vanished.

"Professor? Professor!? Sorry..." I hastily apologized, but a picture of me appeared. The Voice asked,

"Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Well, I never said, but my name's Mike." I answered, staring at me.

"Mike, are you

ready?

Your very own

POKEMON story is

about to unfold.

You'll face fun

times and tough

challenges.

A world of dreams

and adventures

with POKEMON

awaits! Let's go!"

I stared. "Prof., could you stop speaking in such short lines and paragraphs? ... They're really starting to annoy me." I asked. Voice continued,

"I'll be seeing you later!"

and then I turned white. No, not really me, but rather, the avatar of me in front of me. And then he/I started to shrink, becoming increasingly smaller, until I was utterly puny. I colorized, and I stared at myself. Just then, a whirl of colors, a dizzy sensation, and a falling sensation. After I stood up from my fall, I looked around. I was in a large, mostly empty room, with an empty table, a bed in the corner, a computer, radio, television, bookcase, and map on one wall, and a flight of stairs in another corner. I looked at my computer. There were two buttons, "Up" and "Down", and one giant button, labeled, "Action". I pressed it, and the computer beeped, then said, "Mike turned on the PC." A list appeared on-screen, reading,

"WITHDRAW ITEM

DEPOSIT ITEM

TOSS ITEM

MAIL BOX

DECORATION

TURN OFF"

Withdraw Item was highlighted. I pressed Action, and a box appeared. It was mostly empty, and text on top read,

"CANCEL".

"Well, that was useful." I noted, trying to walk away from the computer. For some odd reason, I found it impossible. I selected CANCEL, then moved down to TURN OFF, and selected that. The computer screen cleared, and I cautiously stepped away. It worked. I shook my head, walking towards the stairs.

As I walked onto the staircase, and took three steps. The world flashed black for a second, and I was turned around, walking the way I came, but downwards. I shrugged and continued down the four remaining steps. A woman was standing at the table, doing nothing. When I stepped out onto the floor, an exclamation point appeared over her head, and she quickly walked over to me, and said,

"Oh, Mike...! Our

neighbor, PROF.

ELM, was looking

for you.

He said he wanted

you to do some-

thing for him.

Oh! I almost forgot!

Your POKEMON

GEAR is back from

the repair shop.

Here you go!"

Some voice said,

"Mike recieved the

POKEGEAR!"

and my side suddenly felt a bit heavier. I looked over to see a black square on the belt I was wearing. I shrugged, and the woman continued,

"POKEMON GEAR, or just POKEGEAR.

It's essential if

you want to be a

good trainer.

Oh, the day of the

week isn't set.

You mustn't forget that!

What day is it?"

I stared for a second. "You don't know the day of the week?" I asked, bewildered. She continued to stare at me. I answered, "It's Tuesday."

" TUESDAY, is it?" she asked.

"Yes." I confirmed simply. She continued,

"Is it Daylight

Saving Time now?"

"You really are clueless. Are you supposed to be my mother? And live here? Why don't you know this?" I asked. She stared. I sighed. "Yes."

" 9:31 PM DST,

is that okay?"

"Yes. That's okay." I answered.

"Come home to

adjust your clock

for Daylight

Saving Time."

she said. I nodded in response, and she continued,

"By the way, do you

know how to use

the PHONE?"

I sighed loudly. _When does she stop!?_ "Yes." I responded, remembering a couple of Pokemon games. She said,

"Don't you just

turn the POKEGEAR

on and select the

PHONE icon?"

she asked. "Why are you explaining it to my if I said yes!?" I yelled. She answered,

"Phone numbers are

stored in memory.

Just choose a name

you want to call.

Gee, isn't that convenient?"

she asked, before abruptly walking back to the table. I stared, and walked towards the door, which was indicating by a big, bright red mat on the floor. I stepped out, and the world flashed white.


	2. Enter Solya, the CHIKORITA

The world came back into focus. It was morning, and people were repeatedly walking in squares. I looked at the two shockingly similar houses across the path from my house, mostly white, green roofs, and no windows. I looked to my right, and I saw a larger building, so I made my way over there, and stepped into the door.

I walked in, and I was in a mostly gray building with three people and lots of books. Suddenly, I started walking without trying to. I shouted and tried to grab onto something, but I made a beeline past everything straight to one of the men, and he said,

"ELM: Mike!

There you are!"

I stopped him. "What? ELM?" He, obviously, ignored me.

"I needed to ask

you a favor.

I have an acquain-

tance called MR.

POKEMON."

I cut him off again. "MR. POKEMON? What kind of a surname is that!? Is he re-" he continued blindly,

"He keeps finding

weird things and

raving about his

discoveries.

Anyway, I just got

an e-mail from him

saying that this

time it's real.

It is intriguing,

but we're busy

with our POKEMON

research."

"POKEMON research? All you're doing is staring at the door, and all anybody else is doing is pacing, getting nothing done!" I shouted.

"Could you look

into it for us?"

I sighed. "I don't have a choice, obviously."

"I'll give you a

POKEMON for a

partner."

I perked up. "Y-you'll give me a POKEMON!? Cool!" I squealed in delight. He finished,

"They're all rare

POKEMON that we

just found.

Go on. Pick one!"

I walked over to a table. Three Poke Balls were on it. I looked at the one on the far left, and a picture appeared in front of me, causing me to jump slightly. A creature with a long head and spikes was displayed on it. I stared, and it vanished.

"ELM: You'll take

CYNDAQUIL, the

fire POKEMON?"

ELM asked from across the table. "No, I'll see the others too." I answered.

"ELM: Think it over

carefully."

he said. "...I am. That's why I said 'no, I'll see the others'." I responded.

"Your partner is

important."

he noted. I nodded, tired of my inability to move while people talk. He finished, and I checked the middle ball. Another picture appeared, this time of a small, bipedal alligator Pokemon. _That's a Totodile._ I thought, remembering my Mount Battle experience in my Colosseum game. _Nah, I've already used him... And I don't care for spiky, long-headed creatures..._ I thought, looking over at the last Poke Ball.

"ELM: Do you want

TOTODILE, the

water POKEMON?"

ELM asked. "I've already had one, so I'll take something else. Er, I mean, NO." I responded.

"ELM: Think it over

carefully.

Your partner is

important."

He said finally, freeing my movement. I moved to the last ball, and looked at it. A picture appeared again, this time of a cute, four-legged green Pokemon with a leaf on its head. It vanished.

"ELM: So, you like

CHIKORITA, the

grass POKEMON?"

ELM inquired. I hesitated for a second, and then nodded. "Yes, I do."

"ELM: I think

that's a great

POKEMON too!"

the professor stated as cheerfully as a computerized program can. A voice from somewhere proclaimed,

"Mike received

CHIKORITA!"

I looked around, and saw nothing from which such a voice may come from. I shuddered, and the voice continued,

"Give a nickname to

the CHIKORITA you

received?"

"You mean would I like to nickname it?" I asked nervously. No answer. "Are you... Oh, right. YES." Upon its prompting, the voice said,

"CHIKORITA'S

NICKNAME?"

I thought for a minute. Then another. _Female..._ I thought, before proclaiming the name. "Solya." I finally answered. I suddenly and inexplicably approached ELM, and he said,

"MR. POKEMON lives

near CHERRYGROVE.

the next city.

It's almost a

direct route to

there."

He turned to his right, to face a large contraption, and said,

"If your POKEMON is

hurt, you should

heal it with this

machine."

I stared for a second. "... Mind explaining _how?_"

He instantly whirled to face me, and I shrunk back.

"Oh, here's my

phone number.

Call me if some-

thing comes up."

ELM said, and I stood back to my full hight. A voice,

"Mike got ELM's

phone number."

It said. ELM stared at me, and I shuddered nervously. "What?" I asked. He stared longer.


End file.
